


That's Gay

by Boycott_Love



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boycott_Love/pseuds/Boycott_Love
Summary: It's gay, everything is gay.





	That's Gay

Pete does _not_ have a crush on a boy with gentle eyes and a gorgeous face. He doesn't search for him in the crowded halls at school and he _definitely_ doesn't write his name in corny bubble letters in the margins of his notebook.

He doesn't. That's gay.

Pete does _not_ blush fiercely whenever they accidentally make eye contact in the middle of class. He doesn't fantasize about the two of them holding hands in the park and he _definitely_ doesn't muster up the courage to stick anonymous letters through the slots of the boy's locker.

Nope. 'Cause that's gay.

Pete does _not_ get distracted during shop class while gazing at the boy who's currently working on a birdhouse. He doesn't nearly cut off a finger because of it and he _definitely_ doesn't think about what it would be like to kiss this dude.

Because that's fucking _gay_.

This isn't something that Pete is used to. Everything before this point has been all about tits and getting a handjob from the head cheerleader --which was obviously never going to happen-- but lately everything's been revolving around one pretty little shit in particular that barely even knew Pete existed. And he only thought he was a little shit because of how he was unknowingly torturing Pete's poor emo soul. How dare he walk around school looking like a damn rose, all delicate and pretty and whatnot.

How. Dare. He.

But Pete's not going to let this whole situation get the best of him and keep him awake at night trying to think of ways to get his asshole of a crush to notice him. Not at all. And you know why?

'Cause it's gay, that's why.

So what if he actually responded to that overly poetic note Pete stuck in his locker, it's not his problem. Pete doesn't even _care_ , obviously. He couldn't care less that his crush actually acknowledged his existence and made him feel much less invisible than usual. He did _not_ care, like, at all. And he's gonna continue to _not_ care, even when his crush drops a folded piece of paper on his desk. Even when Pete glances in his direction but the other boy doesn't dare to glance back. And even when Pete stares at the note then cautiously goes to unfold it and reads the messy handwriting that's inside.

_I'm no good at poems but I'll try just for you_

_It's no Emily Dickens so this will have to do_

_I think you're brilliant and way out of my league_

_And you're not forgettable, despite what you think_

_I've seen you around, all beautiful and sad_

_I'd like to make you happy, I promise it's not so bad_

_♡ Patrick_

Okay so Pete thinks he might actually be in love with this guy, not that he didn't think so before, but now he thinks he's reached that 'head-over-heels' level of 'love'. So maybe he does care, but only just a little, not like it's a big deal or anything. And the warmth that he feels in his face isn't him blushing, no, the room just got a little hotter, that's all. Pete doesn't blush, ever. His heart also doesn't skip any beats and his stomach doesn't twist in all kinds of knots, it just doesn't. And that shy, awkward little smile that spreads across his face when his crush actually looks at him from across the classroom... well, that's exactly what it is. A shy, awkward smile that the other boy returns wholeheartedly, and it kind of makes it a little hard for Pete to breathe properly but that's fine. He's fine. Everything's fine.

The day comes to an end and it wasn't nearly as disastrous as Pete thought it was going to be, it actually turned out to be a great day. Not because he's been smiling like an idiot since Chemistry, and not because his crush may or may not have caused it. Definitely not.

Because that'd be gay.

So as he's walking out of the school's double doors with his bookbag slung lazily over his shoulder, phone in hand, barely avoiding running into a person or a pole, and wondering if Andy could give him a ride home, he spots a certain boy quickly walking up to him with a determined look on his face.

Pete definitely doesn't stop and look around to see if he was going toward someone else because _obviously_ he didn't want to talk to Pete, right? But there wasn't a single person standing anywhere near him so Pete thinks that maybe the gorgeous boy wanted to talk to him after all.

"I'm going to Ben & Jerry's." The boy blurts out once he reaches Pete and he's raising his eyebrows, completely bewildered, not by the statement but because of the fact that he's fucking _speaking_ to him. "Wanna come with?"

And it's such a simple question, a simple invitation. Three words, four syllables, thirteen letters, and Pete is seriously overthinking it. He's only asking about ice cream yet Pete's mind has already traveled five years into the future where he's being proposed to, then it goes forward five more years and there's _babies_ everywhere and even Pete has to tell himself to put on the breaks and slow the fuck down. It's only ice cream.

"Yeah, okay." Is all Pete can say but he mentally applauds himself for even getting any words out. And the other boy seems quite happy with Pete's response, smiling wide and on the verge of making Pete's heart stop.

They do _not_ hold hands on the way to Patrick's car before going out for ice cream. They don't share their first kiss three weeks later and they _definitely_ don't end up spending the rest of their lives together.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Because that's gay.


End file.
